


Swipe Right for Ghosts

by ArmyofMew



Series: Miles Between [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Haunted Houses, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, empathetic connection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmyofMew/pseuds/ArmyofMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray moves into a new house across town and a week later his soul mark starts appearing on his wrist. As if being a new kid in school and ahead of the curve with displaying his mark weren't bad enough, his house might be haunted. On top of it all he's been having weird flashes of his soulmate's life at seemingly random moments. High School is starting off on a great foot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swipe Right for Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> So this a relaunch and reformat of an old fan-fiction I had posted on here not too long ago. I would absolutely love some feedback on this. I will warn you this may get a bit creepy as it goes on and I will absolutely warn you if I think it gets too spooky. Hope you guys enjoy this one I already love it. 
> 
> This is a bit of a mood setter before we really get into the shippy stuff. Just a heads up

           Moving was always a pain, there was a lot a heavy lifting, packing and organizing. Not to mention, all the paper work that went into moving to a new location. Of course if you're only fourteen, then your biggest problem is getting placed in a new school district right before your freshman year of high school

            Ray's forehead was pressed against the cool glass of his parent's car window, watching houses and familiar buildings slide passed growing less and less familiar as his breath fogged up the glass. He really hadn't wanted to move from their apartment, he certainly didn't think that a family of three needed a six bedroom, two story home across town. Then again, it had never really been his decision and he didn't get an opinion about moving further into the suburbs and to a better school.

            They had just begun to move their belongings into the old house and he wasn't looking forward to spending his last few weeks of summer vacation unpacking and lifting heavy furniture.  Sometimes being a teenager sucked extra hard. His scowl intensified as they drove and this string of pleasant thoughts wandered through his mind.

            Twenty minutes later the car was pulling up in the driveway, Ray glanced up at the house once more. The building looked ancient, the white paint on the sides of the house was chipping and peeling away, the windows looking out on the wraparound porch were dirty and some of them were chipped or broken. To say the front yard was overgrown was like saying the ocean might be a little wet, or that New York City was a quiet southern town. A professional landscaper would have nightmares about the property for years to come.

            The climbed out of the car and headed up the cracked and uneven driveway leading to the equally broken walkway to the front porch. The front steps were weather beaten but solid and the wood that made up the wraparound seemed solid enough. His father slid the key into the lock on the, much more modern, front door. It swung open to a surprisingly modern environment, it looked as if the old house had been gutted and replaced in its entirety. The only thing that seemed untouched was the narrow staircase leading to the second floor.

            Ray was drawn inside and up the stairs as, behind him, his parents chattered excitedly about the prospects of their new life, away from the city. The stairs protested every step Ray took, groaning under his weight as he steadily made his way to the second floor. The second floor landing seemed fairly new as it remained silent when he took his final step to the upper floor.

            His first observation was the stillness that seemed to emanate from the long hallway branching off to either side. It was also considerably darker up here, he couldn't make out either end of the hallway from where he stood. A quick scan of the walls to either side of him revealed no light switch. If he was ten years younger then maybe the idea of walking in a dark hallway in an unfamiliar old house would spook him, as it were he was not a toddler and he was more annoyed at the minor inconvenience than anything.

            He began to walk the length of the hallway, eyes straining in the dark for any sign of a switch of pull cord or anything that would light up the corridor. About halfway down the hallway to the right of the stairs his fingers found a switch. When he flicked it on there was the unsettling hum of electricity that accompanied older light fixtures, the overhead lights flickered twice before switching on for good.

`           As far as he could tell there were no outward facing windows in the hallway, it was dark and almost oppressive. It was as if there was someone here hovering just outside of his peripheral vision, just watching his exploration of the home they now shared. Ray shook his head as if the unwelcome thought was an insect buzzing around his ear. Thoughts like those were from one too many horror games late at night.

            With the newly illumined over head lights to guide him Ray set off down the hallway his footsteps echoing off the barren walls. As it turned out the hallways seemed to have no end because they formed an L at the end. A second miniature hallway that deadened at a single, solid wood door. This secondary hallway had its own light switch on the corner. The lights came on immediately and seemed brand new compared to the main hallway's lighting. He made his way to the door and swung it open.

            A wave of stale air hit his face as it swung open, dust partials floated up from the carpet as his eyes adjusted to the dark once again. The hallway light didn't seem to penetrate the room as well as he expected it to. Still undeterred by the  darkness before him, running his hands down the walls to either side and sighed.

            "Of course the switch is never in a normal spot." He muttered to himself as he started through the dusty room. Each footstep kicked up more dust from the carpet. Part of his mind was caught up in the fact that this was clearly a renovated house and yet everything seemed to have been abandoned several years. He made a mental note to ask his parents about the house's history when he went back down stairs. At the moment he was consumed with his quest to find that damn light switch.

            Walking in a straight path across the room until his hands connected to the wall opposite the door, here he found a small plastic button. Intrigued, Ray pressed his index finger into the little rubber cushion. The lights flicked on in an instant, the room had clearly been a bedroom at one point, there were indentations in the carpet from where a bed frame had once rested. Turning to the opposite wall two doors similar to the one he had entered though sat unopened.

            Assuming them to be a closet and bathroom, Ray swung open the door against the exterior wall of the house. Next to the doorframe was a small button similar to the one for the main room, pressing it lit up to display the bathroom. Aside from being dusty and in need of a solid cleaning, melted wax sat in rings on the ledge of the bathtub and the sink counter. With nothing else of interest in the room he pressed the button and closed the door.

            He followed the same routine with, what turned out to be, the walk in closet. This time when light flooded the small room it was more than a little unsettling. Wall to ceiling in thick, black writing was written

**_James 4:7_ **

            over and over, hundreds of thousands of times. Turning and taking an uneasy step away only to be faced with his own reflection the door mirror.

            What he saw caused him to slam the door shut and click off the light, eyes wide and uneasy. In the mirror scratched into the surface were the word  ** _home_** scrawled in jagged scratches across the mirrors surface. With his heart about to beat from his chest he began clicking all the lights as he went and slamming the door behind him.

            On the way back to the first floor he took the stairs two at a time, reaching the bottom and slamming into the front door. His eyes were wide and his breathing was uneven, however being back in the brightly light entryway, made him wonder. The fear was fast fading and he could practically feel his heart rate slow within the confines of his chest.

            "Ray can you please help us move some of this?" His mother was standing around the corner motioning at the massive stack of boxes the movers had already dropped off earlier this morning.

            "Uh, yeah sorry. I was exploring." He replied looking back up the steps once more, a chill passed though him as he gazed up into the darkness. He headed over to the mountain of crap that needed placed in the correct rooms.

            Grabbing a box or two off the pile with his name scrawled across it. He started back up the steps, "Hey mom?" He called turning with his foot still on the step. "You said I could pick my room right?"

            "Of course, it would only be fair since we dragged you all the way out here." She smiled warmly and returned to moving boxes into the kitchen, just out of sight.

            "Right. Thanks Mom." He muttered more to himself. He decided he would put is boxes in any room other than the one at the end of the right most hallway. He began the way back up once more determined to head to the left this time. Yet when his feet stopped moving he stood facing the open door at the end of the hallway.

            "This is stupid." He muttered stepping inside and setting down the boxes. "It's just a room. Quit being an idiot." He decided this would be his room after all. It would be nice to not have to leave his room to get ready for school. He could become even more of a hermit in this place. Besides, what  teenage boy in his right mind would pass up this much privacy.

            Once back downstairs he decided to ask his mom about the house before she got buried in work and he forgot to ask. He passed through the brightly lit rooms and sighed, looking out at the suburban sprawl and just how different it was from the city. He rounded the corner and was a bit surprised at just how modern the house was.

            "Wow someone really wanted to keep this place in two totally different time periods huh?" He asked looking around the wide open space looking out over the weed infested back yard. "So what's the deal with this place anyways?" He asked, leaning with his back against the counter.

            "It was abandoned on a few years ago and the family hasn't been able to sell it. Apparently they were desperate to let go of the place and we got it for a real steal. So here we are, your father and I are ok with fixing it up so here we are. I know it's not in the best of condition." His mom smiled warmly at him from across the room as she put dishes into the cabinets.

            "Lucky us huh?" He smiled back before pushing back onto his feet and rounding the corner. "I'm taking that hallway on the far right, is that cool?" He called back over his shoulder.

            "Sounds fine" came the reply from the kitchen. Ray grabbed another box with his name scrawled across the side. If his luck with the new house was this great, the he couldn't wait to see how the first week of school would go.


End file.
